Fifteen Drabbles
by Tabbyluna
Summary: Fifteen drabbles, all starting out as prompts from a blogging site, now written as Skylander fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Prompt 1: Water Balloon Fight

Prompt 1: Water Balloon Fight

Splash! A loud pop and some cold water to his face woke Rip Tide up from his nap. Instinct made him grab his swordfish and aim it at the attacker. To his surprise, there stood Thumpling and Gill Runt, startled looks on their faces. Rip Tide took a quick glance to his right, and noticed a red bucket full of multi-colored water balloons. Slowly, an understanding look spread on his face. He and the Minis exchanged smiles, and they all ran towards the bucket. They took as many balloons as they could carry, and with that, began their water war.


	2. Prompt 2: Video Game Tournament

Prompt 2: Video Game Tournament

Drobot was winning. Spyro hated to admit it, but he was beating him at his favourite game. In the past, got by with button mashing, but Drobot had a strategy. Yesterday when Spyro challenged him, Drobot had spent all night reading game guides and watching playthroughs. Spyro's eyes darted to his health bar, which was dangerously low. Unless he got a power-up, Drobot would most certainly beat him. Come on… come on… but it never came. Spyro couldn't keep running from Drobot, and he finished Spyro off with one punch. "KO!" The announcer's voice shouted.


	3. Prompt 3: Making Lunch

Prompt 3: Making Lunch

Terrafin looked to the left, then to the right. He hugged his paper bag closely, then ducked under a log. Going on an early morning mission with both Wrecking Ball and Slobber Tooth meant he neither had the time to eat breakfast nor make his lunch. But he brought some bread, lettuce, ham, and butter. As he spread some butter on the whole-wheat, he sighed. He had somehow managed to avoid both Wrecking Ball and Slobber Tooth in the creation of a sandwich. But when he dipped his hand in the bag again, he realised that the ham had disappeared.


	4. Prompt 4: Pet Sitting

Prompt 4: Pet Sitting

Caring for Hot Dog was easy to some. For others, not so much. Chop Chop wanted to sit this one out, but since Rider had asked to help, he agreed. The elf may not have been able to decide on what to name his ostrich, but he was still a responsible pet owner. But although they had plans on how to keep Hot Dog away from Chop Chop's bones, they didn't factor in Rider's ostrich. Fright or Ozzy or whoever ended up being chased by an excitable Hot Dog all day. Needless to say, it was a very long day.


	5. Prompt 5: Formal Dance or Ball

Prompt 5: Formal Dance/Ball

Nightshade entered the room, suave in a tuxedo. He grinned. The crowd here was full of idiot socialites; they could have their clothes stolen from under their noses and they wouldn't notice a thing. Stealing a prize diamond would be a little harder, but he was positive that he could handle it. He'd never been caught before. Why should tonight be any different? He took a glass of champagne from a waiter, and walked over to one corner. The coast seemed clear enough. Time for phase one. Slowly, he edged away from the party, a greedy smirk on his face.


	6. Prompt 6: In The Hospital

Prompt 6: In The Hospital

Whirlwind walked through the halls, following the nurse closely. Earlier, Sunburn had gone on a mission to Leviathan Lagoon, but he was careless and had gotten injured in the process. A few local gillmen had brought him to the hospital. Afterwards, the hospital called the Skylanders. Whirlwind was sent over to give him some proper healing. When she was called, she expected the situation to be severe and serious. Water did not mix well with fire, and she had thought of the worst. But when she arrive, all she saw was Sunburn with a twisted ankle and a lazy grin.


	7. Prompt 7: After An Embarrassing Moment

Prompt 7: Playing it Cool After an Embarrassing Moment

Jet-Vac, along with the rest of the room, coughed at the smoke erupting from the potion. Pop Fizz poured something into it, which cleared up the smoke. However, once it did, the two Skylanders were met with the disapproving faces of the board of bankers. 'So, I hope you consider supporting the Academy.' Said Jet-Vac, attempting to save face. 'We'll just… we'll go now.' With that, the two Skylanders walked out of the room, through the halls, and out the bank.

'Well, anything you have to say for yourself?' Asked Jet-Vac.

'Yeah,' Said Pop Fizz. 'I think it went well.'


	8. Prompt 8: Arguing Over a BoardCard Game

Prompt 8: Arguing Over a Board/Card Game

'He cheated!' Argued Trigger Snappy to a tired Spy Rise.

'How am I supposed to cheat at Go Fish?' Drobit shot back. 'It's not like I peeked over your shoulder or anything. I won fair and square.'

'My ward makes a valid point.' Drobot wrapped an arm around Drobit. 'Besides, are you really going to trust the words of a loon like that?'

'Hey! That's ad hominem!' Yelled Trigger Happy, putting an arm around Trigger Snappy. 'How did you know what Drobit did anyways? You weren't even there!'

Soon, the argument evolved into a yelling match. Spy Rise simply facepalmed.


	9. Prompt 9: Movie Marathon

Prompt 9: Movie Marathon

'Let's watch an action movie next,' Said Cali, as she filled her mouth with popcorn.

'What do you have in mind?' Asked Hugo, sipping his soda.

'Muscles and Chainsaws 2.'

'Oh, I saw that one last year. It's nothing special. Honestly it's a rehash if Muscles and Chainsaws 1.' Flynn reached for the popcorn and stuffed his mouth too. 'Besides, Love at First Mite has six sequels.'

'If I didn't know better, Flynn, I would think you actually like these movies,' Quipped Tessa with a wry smile.

'Uhh… no I don't…' Said Flynn, in a tone that suggested the opposite.


	10. Prompt 10: Dancing At A NightclubRave

Prompt 10: Dancing At a Nightclub/Rave

It was the first time Echo ever stepped into a club. Since she was little, she always dreamt of dancing in one. Her little village never had a place like this. But she loved how it looked. She liked the colourful neon signs that decorated the exterior. She loved the sounds of loud music and happy chatter. She even liked the collection of weird people inside the club. They were good for people watching. When she stepped in, she could do without the stench of alcohol, vomit and sweat, but when she started dancing, the smell didn't bother her anymore.


	11. Prompt 11: Visiting Home

Prompt 11: Visiting Home

Ignitor walked up the pathway with a bunch of pink carnations in hand. It was Mother's Day, a holiday he looked forward to every year. With a knock on the door, a dwarf woman opened it, and invited her son it. She seated him on the one fireproof chair she had, and served him tea and cookies. From the kitchen, she also returned with a glass vase filled with water. She graciously accepted the flowers from Ignitor, and placed in into the vase. They spent the rest of the day together in the living area, talking and exchanging funny anecdotes.


	12. Prompt 12: Lost In The Dark

Prompt 12: Lost in the Dark

Her flashlight batteries would run out of juice soon, and she didn't bring backups. Stormblade ambled through the woods, trying her best to not trip on the roots. It would be easier if she had better lighting. She had gotten separated from the rescue group. If they didn't have a kid to find, she would have appreciated the irony. But she wasn't in the mood to joke. However, in the quiet of the night, she heard a sniffle behind her. She turned sharply, and followed it to a large fern. Lifting the leaf, she found the lost mabu boy crying.


	13. Prompt 13: Running From Danger

Prompt 13: Running From Danger

Astroblast never imagined that he would end up running from rabid, radioactive monkeys, yet here he was. He clutched an emerald under his arm, careful to keep it out of the monkeys' reach. It was rumoured that it possessed healing powers, and had the potential to make the strongest medicines. He never cared about the rumours, but there had been an outbreak of a mysterious illness in a few islands. A group led by Pop Fizz had wanted to find a cure, but they needed the emerald. It had been a risky mission, but Astroblast was always up for those.


	14. Prompt 14: Doubling On a BikeMotorcycle

Prompt 14: Doubling on a Bike/Motorcycle

'Are you sure this is safe?' Asked Torch, as she steadied herself on the bike.

'Of course,' Said Eruptor. 'I've driven the Burn-Cycle dozens of times. This should be simple enough.'

Torch's lips thinned. 'I mean, it's good that you have some experience. But Fryno's bike isn't yours. It probably won't drive the same way. You have to be careful with it.'

'I'm pretty sure I can drive this fine, thank you very much. Now watch.'

She did. It took five seconds for them to crash.

'Well, what do you have to say?' She asked.

Eruptor sighed. 'Just get Sprocket.'


	15. Prompt 15: Learning

Prompt 15: Learning Something Stereotypically For Opposing Gender

'Okay, so what you want to do is-'

'Uh, Flashwing, what is she doing here?' Asked Fire Kraken.

Splat placed her eyeliner down and faced the dragon. 'Makeup is an art, you know. If I recall correctly, you wanted to learn how to use eyeliner correctly.'

That kept Fire Kraken quiet, and he listened as the two girls gave him a tutorial on how to apply eyeliner. By the end of the session, he had a neat layer of makeup drawn around his eyes. 'Well, how do I look?'

'Honestly, not that bad,' Said Flashwing.

'Agreed, you look pretty good.'

OoOoOoOoOo

 **Okay, this is a little different from the stuff I usually post, but I have reasons for that. These all started as a series of drabbles I started writing on Tumblr all in the name of creating more content for the fandom. I had slowly begun to upload them here so that there is a convenient place to read them all, but because of exams and such it took a while for me to upload them all. But at last, it is finished. Exactly fifteen drabbles. And I wrote even more too. I just need to transfer them from Tumblr to here.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed these, and hopefully you won't get too sick of drabbles anytime soon.**

 **-Tabbyluna**


End file.
